militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arctic naval operations of World War II
The Arctic Circle defining the "midnight sun" encompasses the Atlantic Ocean from the northern edge of Iceland to the Bering Strait. The area is often considered part of the Battle of the Atlantic or the European Theatre of World War II. Pre-war navigation focused on fishing and the international ore trade from Narvik and Petsamo. Soviet settlements along the coast and rivers of the Barents Sea and Kara Sea relied upon summer coastal shipping for supplies from railheads at Arkhangelsk and Murmansk. The Soviet Union extended the Northern Sea Route past the Taymyr Peninsula to the Bering Strait in 1935.Drent, Jan Commercial Shipping on the Northern Sea Route p. 4 The Winter War opened the northern flank of the eastern front of World War II. ArcticWartime navigation over the ocean within the Arctic Circle should not be confused with the Arctic Ocean as it may have subsequently been defined to exclude areas within the Arctic Circle. naval presence was initially dominated by the Soviet Northern Fleet of a few destroyers with larger numbers of submarines, minesweepers, and torpedo cutters supported by icebreakers. The success of the German invasion of Norway provided the Kriegsmarine with naval bases from which capital ships might challenge units of the Royal Navy Home Fleet. Luftwaffe anti-shipping aircraft of Kampfgeschwader 26 (KG 26) and Kampfgeschwader 30 (KG 30) operated intermittently from Norwegian airfields, while routine reconnaissance was undertaken by Küstenfliegergruppen aircraft including Heinkel He 115s and Blohm & Voss BV 138s.Wood & Gunston pp. 64–75 To support the Soviet Union against the German invasion, the Allies initiated a series of PQ and JW convoys bringing military supplies to the Soviet Union in formations of freighters screened by destroyers, corvettes and minesweepers. Escorting cruisers typically maneuvered outside the formation, while a larger covering force including battleships and aircraft carriers often steamed nearby to engage Kriegsmarine capital ships or raid their Norwegian bases. The Soviet Union and Germany employed smaller coastal convoys to maintain the flow of supplies to the Soviet arctic coast, transport strategic metal ores to Germany, and sustain troops on both sides of the northern flank of the eastern front. Soviet convoys hugged the coast to avoid ice while German convoys used fjords to evade Royal Navy patrols. Both sides devoted continuing efforts to minelaying and minesweeping of these shallow, confined routes vulnerable to mine warfare and submarine ambushes. German convoys were typically screened by minesweepers and submarine chasers while Soviet convoys were often protected by minesweeping trawlers and torpedo cutters. A branch of the Pacific Route began carrying Lend-Lease goods through the Bering Strait to the Soviet Arctic coast in June, 1942. The number of westbound cargo ship voyages along this route was 23 in 1942, 32 in 1943, 34 in 1944, and 31 after Germany surrendered in 1945. Total westbound tonnage through the Bering Strait was 452,393 in comparison to 3,964,231 tons of North American wartime goods sent across the Atlantic to Soviet Arctic ports.Vail Motter pp. 481&482 A large portion of the Arctic route tonnage was fuel for Siberian airfields on the Alaska-Siberia air route. 1939 * 6 September 1939: ''Bremen'' was the first of 18 German merchant ships to take refuge in Murmansk after avoiding British naval patrols in the Atlantic.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 3 * 30 November 1939: The Winter War offensive against Petsamo was supported by Soviet Northern Fleet destroyers ''Kuibishev'', ''Karl Liebknecht'' and ''Grozny''.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 8 Invasion of Norway * April 1940: Operation Weserübung included an invasion of Narvik by troops embarked aboard ten Kriegsmarine destroyers. Covering battleships and briefly engaged ; and subsequent battles of Narvik involved Norwegian coastal defence ships ''Eidsvold'' and ''Norge'', U-boats, and units of the Royal Navy.Grove pp. 7–35 * 4 May 1940: The Polish destroyer ''Grom'' was sunk off Narvik by a KG 100 bomber.Brown p. 31 * 21 May 1940: was scuttled after grounding on a shallow pinnacle off Narvik.Brown p. 32 * 4 June 1940: Operation Alphabet troopships Monarch of Bermuda, Batory, ''Sobieski'', ''Franconia'', ''Lancastria'', Georgic, ''Oronsay'', Ormonde, ''Arandora Star'', ''Royal Ulsterman'', Ulster Prince, Ulster Monarch and ''Duchess of York'' began evacuation of 24,600 Allied soldiers from Narvik.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 21&22 * 8 June 1940: With some of the longest range naval gunnery hits ever documented, Scharnhorst and Gneisenau sank the British aircraft carrier and her escorting destroyers and during Operation Juno.Kemp pp. 65–67 * 9 July 1940: Raider ''Komet'' sailed north from Bergen and waited near Novaya Zemlya until 13 August 1940 for ice conditions to allow passage through the Matochkin Strait into the Kara Sea. Komet proceeded east with the assistance of three Soviet icebreakers to enter the Pacific Ocean through the Bering Strait on 5 September 1940.Muggenthaler pp. 54–59 Soviet submarine Shch-423 made a similar trip from Murmansk to Vladivostok from 5 August to 17 October.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 30 * 25 July 1940: ''Admiral Hipper'' sailed for a two-week Arctic patrol.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 29 * 15 August 1940: departed Petsamo for New York carrying American nationals from Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Germany and the Netherlands. American Legion also carried Princess Märtha of Sweden with her children, and a Bofors 40 mm gun manufactured in Sweden which became the prototype for American manufacture of the primary United States Navy anti-aircraft gun of World War II.Cressman p. 29 * 25 August 1940: and sailed for a five day patrol to Bear Island.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 32 * 16 October 1940: launched an airstrike against the Tromsø seaplane base.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 39 .]] * 4 March 1941: and covered the Operation Claymore raid on Lofoten.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 53 * 11 April 1941: [[USS Evans (DD-78)|HNoMS Mansfield]] destroyed the Øksfjord fish oil factory.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 58 * 7 May 1941: Destroyers , , and captured code documents aboard the German weather ship München near Jan Mayen while covered by cruisers HMS Edinburgh, and . HMS Nigeria made a similar capture of the weather ship ''Lauenburg'' on 28 June.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 62&71 Invasion of the Soviet Union * 25 June 1941: The Soviet troopship Mossovet brought reinforcements to Titovka; and Soviet destroyers Kuibishev and ''Uritski'' landed additional reinforcements on 30 June.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 70&71 * 1 July 1941: and are the first U-boats stationed in the Arctic.Ruge p. 222 * 12 July 1941: Kriegsmarine destroyers ''Richard Beitzen'', ''Hermann Schoemann'', ''Hans Lody'', ''Friedrich Eckoldt'' and ''Karl Galster'' attacked a small Soviet convoy near Cape Teriberski.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 73 * 14 July 1941: Soviet destroyers ''Gromky'', ''Gremyashchy'', ''Stremitleny'' and Kuibishev delayed a German infantry advance near Zapadnaya Litsa River. * 20 July 1941: The Soviet destroyer Stremitleny was sunk in Kola Bay by a LG 1 Junkers Ju 87.Brown p. 48 * 23 July 1941: Kriegsmarine destroyers Richard Beitzen, Hermann Schoemann, Friedrich Eckoldt and Karl Galster sank the Soviet survey ship Meridian near Teriberka.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 75 * 30 July 1941: HMS Furious and launched airstrikes on Petsamo and Kirkenes. Victorious launched an airstrike on Tromsø on 31 July. These airstrikes turned back a patrol of Kriegsmarine destroyers. * 31 July 1941: HMS Nigeria, , and destroyed a weather station on Bear Island.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 76 * August 1941: British submarines and were transferred to Murmansk.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 76&77 * 10 August 1941: Kriegsmarine destroyers Richard Beitzen, Hans Lody and Friedrich Eckoldt sank the Soviet patrol ship Tuman near Kola Bay. sank Soviet patrol vessel Zhemchug in the White Sea entrance. * 19 August 1941: Troopship ''Empress of Canada'' sailed from Scapa Flow with HMS Aurora, Nigeria, , and to evacuate Soviet and Norwegian residents following destruction of Spitsbergen coal mines by Operation Gauntlet.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 77 The warships encountered a German troop convoy off Porsangerfjorden and sank the escort ''Bremse'' on 6 September.Brown p. 49 * 26 August 1941: sank 3870-ton Mariya Ulyanova. * 31 August 1941: The Dervish Convoy arrived in Arkhangelsk initiating transport of Allied war materials around Norway to the Soviet Union. The convoy was escorted by , and Victorious, which launched airstrikes against Tromsø. * 27 September 1941: Max Aitken, Lord Beaverbrook and W. Averell Harriman arrived in Arkhangelsk aboard .Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 87 * 7 October 1941: HMS Victorious launched an airstrike against Vestfjorden.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 90 PQ convoys * 11 October 1941: Convoy PQ 1 escorted by HMS Suffolk arrived in Arkhangelsk.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 89 * 18 October 1941: sank the 3487-ton Argun at the entrance to the White Sea. * 30 October 1941: Convoy PQ 2 arrived in Arkhangelsk. Return convoy QP 2 departed on 2 November.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 93&96 * 24 November 1941: , Bedouin, , and Soviet destroyers Gromky and Gremyashchy '' shell Vardø.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 101 * 28 November 1941: Convoy PQ 3 and convoy PQ 4 arrived in Arkhangelsk. Return convoy QP 3 departed on 27 November.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 97&101 * 7 December 1941: Anthony Eden arrived in Murmansk aboard HMS ''Kent.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 103 * 12 December 1941: Convoy PQ 5 arrived in Arkhangelsk. * 23 December 1941: Convoy PQ 6 arrived in Murmansk.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 106 * 25 December 1941: , and formed gruppe Ulan patrolling south of Bear Island for PQ convoys until 14 March 1942.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 111 * 26 December 1941: covered the Operation Anklet raid on Lofoten.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 110 * 11 January 1942: Convoy PQ 7 arrived in Murmansk after U-134 sank 5135-ton Waziristan.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 114 * 17 January 1942: U-454 damaged 5395-ton Harmatris and sank from convoy PQ 8 as the convoy reached Kola Bay.Brown p. 56 The German battleship ''Tirpitz was based at Trondheim, where its presence required the Home Fleet to retain at least one modern battleship which might have otherwise been used in the Mediterranean or Pacific.Irving pp. 4–6 * 5 February 1942: Soviet submarine Shch-421 sank 2975-ton Konsul Schulte off Porsangerfjorden.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 117 * 10 February 1942: Combined convoys PQ 9 and 10 arrived in Murmansk escorted by HMS Nigeria, and Intrepid. The escort departed with return convoy QP 7 on 12 February.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 120&123 * 15 February 1942: Soviet submarine S-101 sank 1147-ton Mimona off Tanafjord.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 123 * 23 February 1942: Convoy PQ 11 arrived in Murmansk. ''Admiral Scheer'' joined Tirpitz in Trondheim.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 121&125 * 5 March 1942: A Focke-Wulf Fw 200 located Convoy PQ 12 south of Jan Mayen. Tirpitz sailed on 6 March with destroyers Hermann Schoemann, ''Friedrich Ihn'' and ''Z25''. The convoy covering force of , Renown, Kenya, Faulknor, Eskimo, Punjabi, , and failed to locate Tirpitz; and Ihn sank the 2815-ton Ijora straggling from convoy QP 8. An unsuccessful airstrike from HMS Victorious on 9 March caused Tirpitz to seek refuge in Narvik.Grove pp. 117–121 * 24 March 1942: Convoy QP 9 escort [[Halcyon-class minesweeper|HMS Sharpshooter]] sank .Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 131 * 27 March 1942: A Bv 138 located storm-scattered Convoy PQ 13 escorted by , Eclipse and Fury. KG 30 Junkers Ju 88s sank 4815-ton Raceland and 7007-ton ''Empire Ranger'' as Kriegsmarine destroyers ''Z24'', Z25 and ''Z26'' sailed. Z26 sank 4687-ton Bateau before being sunk by Trinidad. Trinidad and Eclipse were damaged in the engagement. sank 5086-ton Induna, and sank 6421-ton Effingham.Kemp p. 237 * 1 April 1942: Soviet submarine Shch-404 sank 2318-ton Michael off Tanafjord. * 10 April 1942: Convoy QP 10 departed Kola Bay escorted by , , Punjabi, , Fury and Eclipse. KG 30 Ju 88s sank 7164-ton ''Empire Cowper'' and 5486-ton Harpalion. U-435 sank 6008-ton Occidente and 5823-ton Kiev.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 134 * 19 April 1942: Convoy PQ 14 arrived in Murmansk after sank 6985-ton ''Empire Howard''. * 24 April 1942: Soviet submarine Shch-401 was lost after sinking 1359-ton Stensaas. .]] * 28 April 1942: Convoy QP 11 departed Murmansk escorted by HMS Edinburgh, , , , , and . torpedoed Edinburgh. Kriegsmarine destroyers Hermann Schoemann, Z24 and Z25 sank 2847-ton Tsiolkovski and damaged Amazon. Schoemann was sunk by Edinburgh while the German destroyers sank Edinburgh and damaged Forester and Foresight.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 137 * 5 May 1942: Convoy PQ 15 arrived in Murmansk after KG 26 Heinkel He 111s sank 5848-ton Botavon and 3807-ton Cape Corso and damaged 6153-ton Jutland which was then sunk by . of the convoy escort accidentally sank supporting Polish submarine ORP Jastrząb. In the covering force, collided with Punjabi, and exploding depth charges on the sinking destroyer damaged the battleship.Brown p. 61 * 10 May 1942: Scheer moved from Trondheim to Narvik.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 139 * 14 May 1942: A KG 30 Ju 88 dive bomber sank HMS Trinidad.Morison p. 166 * 15 May 1942: The 11th U-boat Flotilla was established and based at Bergen for Arctic Ocean patrols. Sturzkampfgeschwader 5 (StG 5) Ju 87s attacked Murmansk, damaging 6187-ton Yaka and Soviet submarine Shch-403.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 140 * 25 May 1942: ''Lützow'' joined Admiral Scheer in Narvik. KG 26 and KG 30 damaged 5127-ton Carlton from Convoy PQ 16, and sank 6191-ton Syros. Continuing aircraft attacks sank Alamar, Mormacsul, ''Empire Lawrence'', ''Empire Purcell'', Lowther Castle, and City of Joliet and damaged Stari Bolshevik, Ocean Voice, ''Empire Baffin'', and before the convoy reached Murmansk on 31 May.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 141 * 1 June 1942: StG 5 Ju 87s sank 7850-ton ''Empire Starlight'' and damaged Soviet submarine Shch-404 in Murmansk.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 143 * 24 June 1942: A StG 5 Ju 87 sank [[Halcyon-class minesweeper|HMS Gossamer]] in Kola Bay.Brown p. 65 * 4 July 1942: A He 115 sank Liberty ship Christopher Newport from convoy PQ 17; and KG 26 He 111s sank 4841-ton Navarino and damaged Liberty ship William Hooper and 6114-ton Azerbaidzhan. Twenty-two more ships were sunk by aircraft and U-boats after the convoy scattered on 5 July to avoid attacks by German surface ships.Irving * 30 July 1942: Soviet Pacific Fleet destroyers [[Gnevny-class destroyer|''Razumny'', Razyaryonny]] and ''Baku'' entered the Bering Strait and traveled west to reach the Soviet Northern Fleet on 14 October.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 151 * 1 August 1942: sank 2513-ton Krestyanin off the Kostin Strait.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 152 * 16 August 1942: Scheer left Narvik for the Operation Wunderland two-week patrol of the Kara Sea.Ruge p. 275 * 25 August 1942: , and sank the German minelayer Ulm east of Bear Island.Brown p. 68 * 12 September 1942: Convoy PQ 18 escort HMS Faulknor sank near Bear Island. and sank Liberty ship Oliver Ellsworth and 3559-ton Stalingrad on 13 September; while KG 26 and KG 30 bombers sank 5432-ton Wacosta, 4826-ton Oregonian, 6131-ton Macbeth, 5441-ton Africander, 6209-ton ''Empire Stevenson'', 7044-ton ''Empire Beaumont'' and 3124-ton Sukhona. sank 8992-ton Atheltemplar on 14 September; and sank U-589. sank U-457 on 16 September. The 5446-ton Kentucky was sunk and 6458-ton Troubador damaged before the convoy reached Murmansk.Macintyre pp. 292–312 * 13 September 1942: Convoy QP 14 sailed from Arkhangelsk. On 20 September U-435 sank [[Halcyon-class minesweeper|HMS Leda]], sank 4937-ton Silver Sword, and sank . U-435 sank 5345-ton Bellingham, 7174-ton Ocean Voice and 3313-ton Grey Ranger on 22 September.Macintyre pp. 312–317 * 29 October 1942: Operation FB attempted independent routing of Allied merchant ships. sank 6640-ton ''Empire Gilbert'' on 2 November. KG 30 Ju 88s sank 7363-ton Dekabrist and damaged Liberty ship William Clark and 5445-ton Chulmleigh which were sunk by and . U-625 also sank 7455-ton ''Empire Sky''; and ''Z27'' sank 7925-ton Donbass on 7 November.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 173 * 5 November 1942: VP-84 Consolidated PBY Catalina H'' sank north of Iceland.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 174 * 17 November 1942: Convoy QP 15 departed Kola Bay. A storm dispersed the convoy and sank escorting Soviet destroyer ''Sokrushitelny on 22 November.Brown p. 75 U-625 sank 5851-ton Goolistan, and U-601 sank 3974-ton Kuznets Lesov.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 178 JW convoys * 31 December 1942: Admiral Hipper, Lützow, Richard Beitzen, ''Theodor Riedel'', Friedrich Eckoldt, ''Z29'', ''Z30'' and ''Z31'' attacked convoy JW 51B in the battle of the Barents Sea. The German ships damaged , and Onslow and sank and , before the covering force arrived to damage Hipper and sink Friedrich Eckoldt.Stephen pp. 179–197 * 1 January 1943: Soviet submarine L-20 sank 5472-ton Muansa off Kongsfjorden. U-354 sank 2418-ton Krasnyj Partizan.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 185 * 29 January 1943: Soviet submarines L-20 sank 7007-ton Othmarschen off Cape Nordkinn and M-171 sank 3243-ton Ilona Siemers off Kongsfjorden. U-255 sank the Soviet icebreaker Malygin and 1892-ton Ufa. U-255 then sank 7460-ton Greylock from convoy RA 52 on 3 February.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 189 * 12 February 1943: Soviet submarine K-3 sank 8116-ton Fechenheim.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 191 * 26 February 1943: Convoy JW 53 arrived in Kola Bay with one ship damaged by KG 30 Ju 88s. StG 5 Ju 87s damaged three more ships from the convoy on 27 and 28 February; and continuing air attacks on 6 and 13 March damaged another ship and sank 7173-ton Ocean Freedom.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 195 * 5 March 1943: U-255 sank Liberty ship Richard Bland and 4978-ton Executive from convoy RA 53. U-586 sank 6076-ton Puerto Rican on 9 March.Cressman p. 152 * 12 March 1943: Tipitz, Scharnhorst and Lützow assembled in Narvik causing cancellation of Allied convoys through the summer. * 29 March 1943: Soviet submarine S-55 sank 2297-ton Ajax.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 201 * 7 April 1943: sank near Jan Mayen.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 205 * June 1943: The 13th U-boat Flotilla was established at Trondheim to reduce U-boat losses to Allied bombers patrolling approaches to U-boat bases on the French Atlantic coast. * 8 July 1943: , , , and Furious of the Home Fleet with , , and conducted exercises off Norway intended to divert attention from Operation Husky.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 221 * August 1943: U-255 operated near Novaya Zemlya as a refueling station for a BV 138. The BV 138 searched for Kara Sea convoys to be attacked by Lützow and the Wiking Gruppe of , U-354 and . The U-boats torpedoed 3771-ton Petrovski and sank 2900-ton Dikson.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 225 * 30 August 1943: Soviet submarine S-101 sank near Novaya Zemlya. * 8 September 1943: Scharnhorst, Tirpitz and ten destroyers bombarded Spitsbergen as Operation Zitronella.Stephen p. 198 * 17 September 1943: Soviet submarine S-51 sank German minesweeper M-346 off Tanafjord.Brown p. 88 * 23 September 1943: Tirpitz was immobilized in Kåfjord by Operation Source.Grove pp. 123–131 * 30 September 1943: sank 2480-ton Arkhangelsk from convoy VA 18 near the Kirov Islands; and U-703 sank 4146-ton Sergei Kirov on 1 October. * 4 October 1943: launched an airstrike on Bodø as Operation Leader.Cressman p. 185 * 26 December 1943: Scharnhorst was sunk during the battle of the North Cape while attempting to engage convoys JW 55B and RA 55A.Stephen pp. 198–218 * 26 January 1944: Isegrim gruppe U-boats damaged HMS Obdurate and sank Liberty ships Penelope Barker, Andrew G. Curtin and Fort Bellingham from convoy JW 56A near Bear Island. On 30 January sank with a G7es torpedo; and the convoy escort sank .Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 256 * 28 January 1944: Soviet submarine S-56 sank 5056-ton Henrietta Schulte.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 257 * 24 February 1944: HMS Furious of the convoy JW 57 covering force conducted Operation Bayleaf airstrikes against the Norwegian coast. Convoy escort sank .Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 262 sank with a G7es torpedo on 25 February.Brown p. 105 * 2 March 1944: sank a 8340-ton merchant ship in Folda fjord.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 264 * 4 March 1944: U-703 sank 7062-ton ''Empire Tourist'' from convoy RA 57. No. 816 Naval Air Squadron Fairey Swordfish from escorting sank , and . * 28 March 1944: was sunk by a mine off Bodø. * 2 April 1944: HMS Keppel sank , and other convoy JW 58 escorts sank .Grove pp. 131–136 * 3 April 1944: British carrier aircraft damage Tirpitz during Operation Tungsten. * 30 April 1944: sank Liberty ship William S. Thayer from convoy RA 59. Convoy escorts sank , and . The convoy covering force launched an airstrike sinking three ships from a German convoy near Bodø.Rohwer & Hummelchen pp. 272–273 * 26 May 1944: Soviet aircraft sank 3402-ton Solviken and damaged 3672-ton Herta Engeline Fritzen near Kirkenes.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 276 * 31 May 1944: sank southwest of Bear Island.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 279 German reinforcements from French bases * 17 June 1944: Soviet aircraft sank 1610-ton Dixie and damaged 1112-ton Marga Cords and 7419-ton Florianopolis from a convoy near Hammerfest.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 285 * 17 July 1944: Unsuccessful British carrier attack on Tipitz during Operation Mascot.Brown (1977), p. 37 * 31 July 1944: Tipitz completed battle damage repair at Altafjord.Grove p. 137 * 12 August 1944: sank 5685-ton Marina Raskova and Soviet minesweepers T-114 and T-118 in the Kara Sea.Brown p. 118 * 17 August 1944: Soviet aircraft sank two merchant ships near Kirkenes.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 299 * 19 August 1944: Soviet torpedo cutters sank 3946-ton Colmar from a German convoy near Persfjord. * 21 August 1944: sank convoy JW 59 escort , and was sunk by Swordfish of the covering force aircraft carrier HMS Victorious.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 298 *22–29 August: British carrier aircraft repeatedly attack Tipitz during Operation Goodwood, but inflict only light damage. sank and damaged from the British fleet before being sunk by escorts on 24 August. * 1 September 1944: The German weather ship Kehdingen scuttled off Greenland when found by .Ruge pp. 286&287 * 2 September 1944: Convoy RA 59 escorts sank . * 6 September 1944: Soviet minesweeper T-116 sank in the Kara Sea.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 296 * 16 September 1944: Soviet aircraft sank 3668-ton Wolsum at Kirkenes. Another attack damaged 5434-ton Friesenland off North Cape on 20 September.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 303 * 23 September 1944: sank Soviet patrol vessel Brilliant in the Kara Sea, and sank Soviet minesweeper T-120 with a G7es torpedo on 24 September.Brown pp. 122&123 * 29 September 1944: sank 7219-ton Samsuva and Liberty ship Edward H. Crockett from convoy RA 60. No. 813 Naval Air Squadron Swordfish F'' of sank on 30 September.Taylor p. 142 * 11 October 1944: Soviet torpedo cutters sank German minesweeper ''M-303 off Kiberg.Brown p. 124 * 16 October 1944: United States Coast Guard icebreaker captured the German weather ship ''Externsteine'' off Greenland. * 21 October 1944: Soviet torpedo cutters sank German minesweeper M-31 off Honningsvåg.Brown p. 125 .]] * 26 October 1944: Soviet naval infantry captured Kirkenes with the support of Soviet Northern Fleet destroyers and smaller warships.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 309 * 2 November 1944: damaged convoy RA 61 escort HMS Mounsey with a G7se torpedo. sank off Lofoten on 11 November.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 313 * 12 November 1944: Tirpitz was capsized by Royal Air Force Avro Lancasters.Grove p. 139 * 2 December 1944: sank 1123-ton Proletari off Finland.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 318 * 9 December 1944: Convoy RA 62 escorts sank at the mouth of Kola Bay. torpedoed on 11 December before being sunk by No. 813 Naval Air Squadron Swordfish from HMS Campania on 13 December. * 30 December 1944: torpedoed 7176-ton Tbilisi off Kola Bay.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 322 * December 1944: The 14th U-boat Flotilla was established at Narvik to absorb displaced U-boats as bases on the French coast were captured by Allied troops. * 16 January 1945: sank ''Dejatelnyj'' with a G7se torpedo at the mouth of Kola Bay.Brown p. 138 * 13 February 1945: KG 26 Ju 88 and 188 torpedo bombers withdrawn from France following the Normandy landings made unsuccessful attacks against convoy JW 64. sank convoy escort at the mouth of Kola Bay.Brown p. 139 * 14 February 1945: U-boats sank 8129-ton Norfjell and Liberty ship Horace Gray from convoy BK 3 outside Kola Bay.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 334 * 17 February 1945: Escorts clearing Kola Bay for the departure of convoy RA 64 sank . sank and damaged Liberty ship Thomas Scott and HMS Lark with G7se torpedoes.Brown pp. 139&140 On 23 February KG 26 sank Liberty ship Henry Bacon – the last ship to be sunk by German aircraft in the second world war. * 20 March 1945: U-968 torpedoed Liberty ships Horace Bushnell and Thomas Donaldson from convoy JW 65 and convoy escort with a G7se torpedo.Macintyre p. 444 * 22 April 1945: U-997 sank 1603-ton Onega and torpedoed 4287-ton Idefjord from convoy PK 9.Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 348 * 29 April 1945: In the last trade convoy battle of the Second World War, U-968 sank HMS Goodall at the mouth of Kola Bay as convoy JW 66 escorts sank and .Rohwer & Hummelchen p. 350 Notes References * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Naval battles and operations of the European theatre of World War II Category:Military in the Arctic